


the mess that we'll become

by t0bemadeofglass



Series: Reylo Adult Industry 'Verse [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Age Difference, Age Play, Alternate Universe - Adult Industry, Alternate Universe - Porn, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Roleplay, Step-siblings, Truth or Dare, Underage Drinking, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7343287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0bemadeofglass/pseuds/t0bemadeofglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"While the Step-Parents Are Away." <br/>Directed by Bazine Netal, featuring Sex Wars VII's own Rey and Kylo Ren. </p>
<p>OR<br/>Rey convinces Kylo to do a taboo adult film with her for shits and giggles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the mess that we'll become

**Author's Note:**

> So, long story short: this is roleplay inspired, and honestly I've been chomping at the bit to write something that kinda pokes at the whole quasi-incest that has been leveled as a reason not to ship these two. As if it'll stop me shipping them anyway. What better way to write it in the Porn 'Verse! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! And if you haven't checked out SelinaKyle's amazing fic "We Are The Hungry Ones," which is also in this 'verse, you ought to!

“I wanna do it, I think.” 

“You’re sure?” Kylo looked over the papers in his hand, and across the table at his girlfriend. His eyes were wide and disbelieving. 

Rey nodded. “Yeah, I’m sure.” 

“You read it and everything?” 

“Yep.” 

“And you didn’t have any problems with it?” 

She shrugged, mouth full with the last bite of her cereal. “They want  _ us _ , specifically, Kylo. I think that’s a good sign.” 

He wasn’t so easily convinced and frowned. “But Rey--.” 

“Oh, live a little, Ren.” 

 

\--

 

Maz was just as skeptical as Kylo had been when Rey had told her agent to give the go ahead. It wasn’t what she and Kylo had done in the past, though it would call on both of their acting skills and their ability to embody roles that weren’t necessarily the most cut and dried for porn work. Still, Rey had done her research on the company, hadn’t found anything shady from the past ten years, and actually ended up liking the idea that they’d come to she and Kylo with. It was something new. Niche, but new. Not that she had a problem with the quick one day shoots that she and Kylo had done, both together and separate, but still, changing things up would be a welcome relief. 

The director, a tall, leggy woman by the name of Bazine Netal, had been thrilled to hear their confirmation. According to Maz it had been Netal’s suggestion to hire the both of them after seeing their work on Sex Wars VII, and Rey felt a rush of appreciation towards Maz for suggesting her for the video at all. The set was simple, the video not calling for a whole lot of extra pieces. They had the house in which Rey and Kylo’s characters lived, as well the basement set up to resemble a single aisle in a grocery store. The latter was the backdrop that they’d start with, getting the actual acting out of the way so that they could move on to the meat of the production: sex. 

“Your characters, as you know, start off locked in a truth or dare game that goes too far. Kylo, your character, Matt, will dare your step sister to steal some liquor,” Bazine said. She was tall enough that she barely had to incline her head to meet Kylos’ eyes, her long legs accentuated only further by the mile-high black, pointed high heels, the high-waisted silver leggings that clung to every curve, and the black crop top which showed off her trimmed abdomen. Her gaze was sharp, and Kylo looked up from where he’d been looking over the script for the hundredth time and nodded. “It’s the big turning point of the exposition, so I’ll need you both to sell me the idea that you’re not afraid to follow these more dangerous dares.” She grinned, looking between the two of them, as though asking them whether or not that’d be a problem. When neither said anything to the contrary she pressed on. “From there we’ll move on to the house scenes, which’ll set up the truth or dare game, then we’ll go right into the fun part of the whole ordeal.” 

Rey was grinning, and nudged Kylo. “I think we can manage that. But you’re sure they’ll buy that I’m supposed to be 18 years old?” she asked. It wasn’t as though she looked much older than her actual age of 21, but still. 

Bazine smirked. “Darling, I wouldn’t have believed you were a day over 17 in Sex Wars. I promise it’ll pass.” 

Rey smiled. She knew she liked this woman for a reason. With a squeeze of Kylo’s hand, they separated for wardrobe and makeup. 

 

True to Bazine’s words, between the exceptionally short shorts and cropped tank top, the light make up, and the loose curls they’d worked her hair into, she sure as shit didn’t look in her twenties any more. Fuck. She had a hard time tearing her gaze away from the mirror, sure that this was all just a bizarre out of body experience.

“You did really excellent work.” Rey complimented her stylist with a smile, forcing herself to look over. Damn, how vain had she become? 

“Thank you,” the woman said, her lips twisting into a smile that didn’t reach her eyes entirely, couldn’t wipe out the curiosity that bled through her expression there. “You’re an excellent canvas. But, I’m curious. If you don’t mind me asking--.” 

“No, I don’t. But are you going to ask why I agreed to do a porno about step-siblings fucking each other?” 

The woman’s cheeks flushed pink, but she nodded. “In so many words. I mean, you were excellent in Sex Wars, and you had great chemistry with both Kylo and--Hux, wasn’t it?--in The Biker’s New Slaves. But this sort of work tends to attract people with a certain kink--nothing against it, hand to God.” She laughed and patted Rey’s shoulder gently. “I mean--it’s really none of my business--.” 

“No, it’s fine,” Rey promised with a shake of her head. Really, of all the questions that could’ve been asked there had been weirder ones. “Honestly, you’re gonna think this is stupid. One of the reviews on Sex Wars was an offhanded comment about how, apparently, Kylo and I looked like siblings, and they thought it was damn disgusting that we were fucking each other when we, apparently, looked so close to being related.” She felt her lips pursing. She’d wanted that damn comment framed after she’d read it. Of all the things that they did in that movie, of everything they could’ve commented on with that shoot--the fucking of the robot, the convoluted logic that they employed in order to justify Rey and Kylo’s characters fucking to begin with--they took issue with the fact that they, apparently, looked too similar to be fucking. “So, when this came up it was . . . kind of an indirect ‘fuck you’ to them, and anyone else who might’ve thought the same. I mean. It’s obvious we’re not related, so what does it matter? It’s all just porn. And I thought this, while it’d also allow me to work with someone who really wanted the both of us, would be an eloquent way of getting back at that train of thought.” She caught herself wringing her hands, and smoothed her hands over the small stretch of shorts that hardly covered her backside but clung to her hips and ass like a second skin. “That and it’s--. Well, it’s kinda hot. The whole taboo thing.” 

The woman laughed again and nodded, patting her on the back gently. “Well, let’s not keep you from set any longer, huh?” 

 

Kylo was already out there waiting for her, chatting quietly with Bazine as the two looked to be blocking out the scene when Rey stepped out, glad to be in flip flops and not the stilettos that they’d gone back and forth about. Heels as tall as they wanted for her hadn’t seemed all that age appropriate, and her feet sang with happiness at the decision, as the messenger bag they’d given her just before she made it to set swung empty at her side. She grinned as she came to stand beside him at the makeshift liquor aisle, looking around at the shelves of bottles they’d amassed, wondering just how many of them they’d borrowed and how many they’d had to purchase, or would later superimpose on the image given that only three shelves had been “filled,” and the rest were all covered in green. Then again, this was what the basement of the house was being used for, so it wasn’t as though they had all the budget in the world. 

“You two feeling good?” Bazine asked, looking between the pair of them, her lips pulled up in an excited smile. “I’m eager to get started.”   
“As am I,” Rey assured her before looking up at Kylo. She arched a brow. “Got all your lines memorized?” she teased. 

“Don’t you worry about me, sweetheart,” he snorted. Taking that as the go ahead, Bazine moved to her place behind the camera while the rest of the crew finished getting into place. 

Rey rolled her head from side to side, feeling herself slip into character as she jumped up and down a couple times to try and at least make herself look flushed and embarrassed, before steeling herself with determination. Kylo watched on, bemused. 

“You sure you’re okay with this?” 

She smirked over at him and winked. “‘Course I am,  _ step-brother _ ,” she teased, feeling her stomach swoop at the title. 

He looked as though he was fighting back a laugh, brown eyes bright with mirth, before he moved to take his spot as Bazine called for quiet on the set. Rey joined him, biting her bottom lip to plump it up and darken the color, even despite the gloss. As the director called for action, Rey felt herself slip away, and let Daisy, her character, rise up. Excitement, anxiety, and intrigue colored her expression as she looked around, as though anticipating them being interrupted any minute. 

“I dare you to steal a bottle of liquor,” Kylo said, and the expression he turned on her was dark, one she associated with the Dark Knight he’d portrayed their first time. His shoulders stiffened, his back straightened, and his expression was one of snide disbelief. He didn’t think she could do it, didn’t think she’d be able to stomach doing stealing liquor. When she hesitated he let loose a low laugh that had Rey’s toes curling. “You don’t have the strength to do it, I knew it. You’re gonna back down from this dare, really, sis?” 

Rey clenched her jaw and stepped closer until they were chest to chest, her chin hefted up to stare directly in his eyes. “What flavor?” she demanded, her tone biting. 

His gaze left hers, perusing the choices he had, and smirked as his eyes came to meet hers once again. “Cherry vodka.” 

She turned to look as nonchalantly over her shoulder as she could at the liquor he’d chosen, and shrugged. “One cherry vodka coming up for my asshole of a step brother.” He didn’t say anything back and she turned on her toes to meander her way closer to the aforementioned bottle of liquor. She didn’t recognize the brands they’d chosen, and, with a quick look over her shoulder, snagged the bottle and slid it into her bag. Kylo’s character was left waiting, watching in disbelief, as she stepped away and out the fake doors, past the metal detector and cash registers without another word or alarm. Only once she was offscreen did he hasten to meet her. 

Bazine called it the end of the scene and Rey turned to her with a grin. “All good?”

She shot her the thumbs up, and Rey could hear the tinny echo of her own voice as the director and two other crew members watched it over on the largest camera. Rey and Kylo were ushered upstairs, where they’d enter in through the door to begin the next couple easy shots setting up the premise of the film. 

 

“God, dad and your mom are gone for a whole two days and you hardly waste a minute in being an asshole,” Rey snarled from across the room, her eyes narrowed and her arms folded over her chest. It made her breasts press up, nearly out of the thin top they’d put her in, and she’d have had to be blind to miss the way Kylo’s eyes moved with the motion. She knew that double take was more so him than just his character, but it was a nice touch. 

“You’re a fucking baby. God, get some thicker skin.” He rolled his eyes and flounced on the couch, returning to the magazine he’d been reading and refused to move his long legs, effectively trapping Rey where she stood. She pushed against them with a growl, and he pushed back so that it just about upended her. 

“Ugh!” she snarled, reaching down to grab his legs and throw them off to the side with a shout of irritation. “You know, you couldn’t be fucking nice if I dared you to kiss my ass for all of two minutes!” 

“Says the girl that wouldn’t know an interesting game if it ever bit her on the ass.” His expression was that of boredom, though he’d put the magazine down to stare at her. He oozed cool confidence, and she found herself gritting her teeth. 

“Yeah? Shows what you know. Truth or dare, Matt?” She hardened her gaze as she stared down at him, the advantage of her standing over him diminishing swiftly as he rose to his feet. Her neck ached as her head moved to accommodate his movement, and she swallowed thickly. Right. 

He rolled his eyes. “You’re so fucking immature. I know you’re young but shit--what are we, twelve?” 

Her lips twisted in a dark look, one that promised she meant business. “If you’re turning it down that means you’re too chicken shit, big bro,” she spat the title at him, as though she hardly thought he deserved it. With delight, she watched his face twitch, as though he was struggling to keep from storming off.

Finally, he spat: “Game on, little sis. Dare.” 

 

Pretending to be getting drunk was not, to Rey’s disappointment, as much fun as she’d thought it’d be. She had to constantly second guess herself, whether or not she was doing the right thing, whether she was agreeing too quickly or not quickly enough given how inebriated she was supposed to be. They’d been sipping cola and the cherry vodka that she’d supposedly stolen, which had only been cherry flavored sugar water. It made the soda taste bizarre, and Rey struggled to keep her face clear. By the third time she failed, Bazine cut to tell her that it was fine, she didn’t need to apologize, and at least it made her look like she was inexperienced with drinking. So she wasn’t a complete hack, at least. 

Kylo was good to her, though, playing off of the way that his character kept looking at her, kept shifting his hips to try and get more comfortable as his dick hardened when she started to strip after a dare from him. She supposed that was a bonus of them being together. She’d heard horror stories from Phas and Jess of guys that had a hard time getting it up if they weren’t particularly interested in a girl, and viagra could only do so much. 

Rey took another swig and pulled a face, as though the liquor was far too strong for her. Kylo snorted. “You’re such a lightweight. Bet you’re already drunk by now.” 

She scowled at him, crossing her arms over her bared chest, his last dare having been that she remove her bra. “Am not. Even if I was, what does that say about you taking advantage of your baby step sister? Getting her to steal, then getting her to drink so you can get off staring at her tits?” The look she shot him was aiming towards self satisfaction, and he sat forward to stare at her. His pupils had almost entirely devoured the brown of his irises, and he smirked. She took a moment to give him a slow up-down, licking her bottom lip slowly as she focused on his dick for a brief moment, then his face once again.

He looked altogether too pleased with himself at the attention. “You think you’re fuckin’ high and mighty? I see you taking looks at my cock,” he said, removing his pants and boxers without issue, allowing his cock to spring forth. “You like looking at it, don’t you? Wanna touch it?” 

“No,” she spat, though she didn’t let the word meet her expression. 

“Yeah you do. Look at you, you little whore,” he grinned, taking himself into his hand. Then, with his teeth sinking into his lower lip in contemplation, he leaned back. “I dare you to sit on my cock.” 

Rey froze, keeping her face blank as she tried to focus on her breathing, counting backwards from five. “Wh--Matt--.” 

“You heard me.” His expression was very much of the cat who got the cream as he stroked the tip of his cock. She wondered if this scenario turned him on as much as it did her. “I dare you to come here and sit your sweet little cunt on my cock, slide down onto it and feel me inside you.” 

She whimpered, the sound unplanned but so, achingly, honest, as she stared down at her glass and dragged her fingers over it. “But--you’re my step-brother--.” 

“We’re not related, and I know you’re checking me out. So come and take me for a ride, I’ll show you how fucking good I can be. C’mon, Daisy. Don’t chicken out now.” 

Slowly, she stood up, and though she definitely was looking forward to this part of the whole process, she did her best to show him that she was unsure. Still, she moved to straddle his hips. His hand still on his dick, he slid the tip over her soaked slit, hissing through his teeth. “Fuck, you’re so wet for me already. Like the idea of this? Of having sex with me?” His head cocked to the side, one hand finding her right hip and squeezing it hard enough to leave bruises. She watched as his muscles tensed, then relaxed, forcing himself to calm down rather than to fuck up into her. “You’re so fucking hot, Daisy. C’mon baby girl. Get on my cock.” 

Her eyes held his as she, slowly, slid down onto him, moaning quietly as she took him inch by inch. Her body contracted, her eyes closed as her head fell back, curly hair falling with it. How many times had they done this and it still had yet to get old? How many times had he been inside her, slow and fast, and she’d just about lost it because of how good he felt with her walls squeezing him? She whimpered, and pulled her head up to look at him. To the side, she could hear the sound of the cameras moving, capturing the sight as she leaned back onto his knees to look at where his body met hers. A soft, unscripted whine left her lips, and Kylo’s left hand moved to cup her face. 

“You like that, do you baby girl? Like feeling how thick I am inside you? Just stay here. Don’t move.” He smirked. “If you move it means you like it and you want me to fuck you more.” 

Oh but she did. Therein was the problem, and she used her own conflicting interests to fuel Daisy’s inner struggle. Before she could do anything else, Kylo pressed his lips to her right breast, taking her nipple into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it, lapping at the sensitive bud with an open mouth so that the camera could see. Her skin erupted into gooseflesh and she whined again as he grazed his teeth over the underside of her breast. 

“I d-ah-are you to play with my clit,” she said. Her tongue felt heavy, too thick for her mouth, and she shuddered when he looked up at her with those wide, lust-coated eyes and snaked a hand between them to thumb at her clit. Oh fuck, oh fuck yeah. She was supposed to come like that, seated on his cock, not moving save for the way her body would tense up with pleasure as he rubbed furiously at her clit and suckled her breasts. It didn’t take long, even as she worked to push it back and prolong her climax, to draw it out so that they weren’t burning through the material too quickly. It was hard, though, when he knew her body so perfectly and played it to his best ability. Cheeky bastard. She keened as she came, her body going rigid as he pulled her up and off of him, burying his face between her legs to lap at the come and arousal that left her slit. “You really like that, huh?” she asked, her cheeks red. “Thought about eating your step-sister out a lot, have you? God you’re so fucked up.” 

He looked up at her through his lashes, broad shoulders supporting her legs as her heels dug into his back. She felt her heart skip. “You were the one with my cock inside you. Pot. Kettle. Now c’mon. I’m gonna fuck you for real.” He stood and hoisted her onto her feet, tugging her out the door and into the bedroom. Through the door, Bazine called for a cut, and a wrap on the day, and Kylo groaned as he slammed Rey up against the wall to cover her lips with his own. 

“I’m fucking the hell out of you when we get back to the hotel,” he groaned against her lips. 

She just grinned. “I wouldn’t have expected anything else.” 

 

They’d barely made it to the elevator of their hotel before Kylo sank to his knees and pulled up the skirt that Rey had decided on, his lips mouthing at her slick mound through the silk of her panties. She groaned, biting her cheek to cut off the sound before it carried, and whimpered as he slid his tongue along her slit, tasting her even through the fabric. He was murmuring something she couldn’t quite make out as his hands moved to cup her ass from behind, urging her forward, and she acquiesced without a second thought. He felt so good like this, and had her hands not been full with their dinner she’d have buried her fingers into his hair and fucked his face until he went glassy eyed and she’d come over his lips. 

The shifting of the elevator as it came to stop, three floors below theirs, had her heart jolting, though. “Kylo,” she hissed. He rose, gangly limbs looking all the more awkward as he struggled to look as normal as possible, and she was giggling as the doors slid open to reveal an elderly couple, who pressed the same floor button as their own. Rey had to bury her face in Kylo’s shoulder to keep from snorting at the looks the couple shot them both, obviously noticing the high color in both of their cheeks and the way that Rey’s skirt didn’t sit  _ just  _ right. When the elevator stopped on their floor, the elderly couple got out with one last look at the two, prompting Rey to dissolve into giggles that threatened to drop her to her knees. 

“Just couldn’t wait, could you?” she snickered as he fumbled with their hotel key card, his hands shaking with how badly he wanted her. 

“Nope.” He popped the ‘p’ in the word and smirked over at her. “And I don’t wanna wait till after dinner, either. Get on the bed for me?” 

 

They started right where the scene had ended the day before. Kylo had already arrived by the time Rey was stepping into “his” bedroom, the cameras already up and prepped, ready to start shooting as soon as they were. Kylo’s grip on the towel around him was lax, as was Rey’s. She might’ve been anxious their first go ahead about stepping in front of all these people naked but by now? She was far too used to it. Besides, they’d see her anyway. She didn’t exactly have sex clothed. 

Yesterday she’d been amazed that Bazine had wanted to stop in the middle of a scene, even if this was a transition, but they’d gotten the make up done identically to how it’d been the day before. Hell of a team Baz had. They ran through the scene quickly, the general gist of what was going to happen, and Bazine told them that she was more than open to any ad libbing to the original lines they’d been provided with. “Whatever feels right. I trust you.” She winked, and took her place behind the camera as Rey jumped with practiced ease into Kylo’s arms. They’d start with him dropping her down onto the bed, and she bit her lip in anticipation as she stared into his already fully dilated eyes. 

“You ready?” she asked with a coy smirk and an arched brow. Please. He’d never yet failed to perform. As though to drive home the point he jutted his hips forward so that his hard cock pressed up against her slit, just about ready to press inside of her--. 

“Save it for the film, you two,” Bazine teased from where she was sitting. 

Familiar though they were with waiting for the cameras and crew to be ready to film them going at it, there was a certain raw energy that never fully went away, and made for a difficult time keeping from fucking in front of everyone, with or without film rolling. Hell, Rey hadn’t shied away from making Kylo eat her out even after their scene had been shot when they were first working together, so why would they stop then? Bazine must’ve known that they were getting antsy, though, and in a little less than a minute she was calling for action. As though his body had been waiting for that one word alone, Kylo strode towards the bed in three simple, wide steps and laid her down atop the black and grey sheet set they’d picked out for his room, figuring he had an alternative look that they could play to. Rey bit her bottom lip, sitting up and shuffling away from where he’d initially laid her down so that he had to get on all fours and crawl towards her. If she hadn’t been wet before, the image of Kylo Ren on all fours, a couple strands of hair falling in his face, full lips pulled in a predatory grin that met his lust-darkened eyes, was enough to soak her in an instant. 

“You’re sure about this?” she asked, making damn sure that her voice wavered ever so slightly, so it seemed as though she herself wasn't. He kissed his way up the inside of her thigh, biting just near her slit, and grinned up at her. She felt her insides melt. 

“‘Course I am. It’s gonna be fun, Daisy. Just gotta relax.” He sucked a slow bruise where he’d just bitten, and her legs widened of their own accord. “You liked my cock inside you, didn’t you?” 

“Y-yeah.” Fuck yeah she had, but Daisy? Daisy wasn’t supposed to be so damn thirsty for the man between her legs. 

“And you know I can make you feel good, right?” 

She bit her bottom lip. Her line was that she agreed with him but . . . Bazine had said she’d be fine with ad libbing. “That depends. I’ve yet to see any of it, so how should I know if you’re good or not?” 

He looked genuinely taken aback for about half a moment, before a laugh tumbled from his lips, and he lurched forward to pin her down. The head of his cock pressed right up against her slit, and she whined as she felt the tip press just past her folds. “You’re going to regret you said that, sis,” he said through a jagged grin. She hardly noticed his hands had moved from pinning her own down, to cupping her ass so he could pull her down and onto his cock. The stretch, as ever, was incredible, and Rey’s moan couldn’t have been any more authentic as it tore itself from her throat. Her hips bucked upwards to meet his, and her hands fisted in his hair as she whined and locked her legs around his waist. He wasn’t taking a single second for granted, snapping his hips against hers with a fervor that told her he was looking to make her orgasm pretty damn quickly. They were supposed to explore this first scene between them for awhile, and him looking to make her come meant he had a couple of surprises in store that he wanted her to be relaxed for. 

Thank fuck, because she wasn’t so sure she could take the wait after all their teasing. Sure, she’d gotten well fucked last night when they were in their hotel room, but it was always different when they made a show of it. She was able to pull his hair a little harder, and there was something about slipping into this role, where she had to walk that delicate line between wanting it, and not wanting to admit to her desires, that made her heart skip. 

“We shouldn’t--,” she choked out as he leaned up and took her by the hips. “Fuck--Matt, what’re we doing? You’re, I mean.” It wasn’t stopping her hips rolling to meet his every thrust, wasn’t going to make her stop moaning to feel his cock splitting her in two. 

“Yeah, and it’s your step-brother’s cock that’s gonna make you come,” he growled in response, mouth hanging open as his hips slapped against hers. “Gonna make you come so hard you forget your name, Daisy.” 

It didn’t take long, truthfully, and she whined as she fisted her hands in his hair and seized up around him. Her legs trembled with the strain to keep from falling apart altogether, but dammit it felt so fucking perfect she could’ve cried. 

He slowed down out of respect for her being so sensitive, and grinned down at her as he leaned in to kiss her. She could do little more than just lay there and take it, whining as he slipped out of her and sucked on her bottom lip all at the same time. He’d turned her around onto her belly in the time it took for her to blink, and it was hardly any time after that and he buried his face in her slit. His tongue slid with ease into her cunt, parting her folds to suck at the arousal and come that’d beaded on the lips of her pussy. She looked back with amazement as he devoured her where she laid. She looked up and into the lens of the camera, her mouth lax, hair a mess in the enormous lens’ reflection. She looked well fucked, and smiled as Kylo’s tongue slid across her clit, causing her to bury her face in the blankets. When they’d first started dating he’d spent hours between her legs. Never once had he complained of an aching jaw, or being too tired. He seemed more than content to map out her favorite spots, the particular stretches of muscle and nerve endings that made her twitch. It came in handy now, pushing Rey already to the very edge of her second climax. 

“Fuck, fuck fuck fuck,” Rey couldn’t help but pant, looking back at where his face disappeared between her cheeks. Her second climax overtook her with a shock that had her back arching and her mouth falling open. A high pitched keen left her lips before she even realized she was making any noise. Her legs were trembling, forcing Kylo to keep her hips upright with his hands, as her muscles were far too weak to be of any use. Biting down was hardly helping any, and he slid into her even before her second orgasm had finished, before pulling her up all the way onto her knees. She balanced her legs atop his, back arching, hands centering themselves on his chest, as she worked herself up and down on his cock. He didn’t have to coax her anymore, Rey’s character having completely given herself over to how damn good ‘Matt’ felt. His name left her mouth in varied, polysyllabic variations that probably sounded terrible, but as they were never stopped she took it as a good sign. 

Her abs ached with the effort to keep up the pace that they’d set, but chasing her orgasm helped to lessen the fire. One of her hands snaked around to rub her clit, putting her full weight on her left hand. As though sensing that she was getting overworked, Kylo’s hands found her hips and ass, familiar fingertips finding the same hold places as ever. Further perks of being together, Rey ventured a guess. His grip tightening, he slid her up and down his cock with disgusting ease, muscles flexing. She doubted he’d break a sweat in less than twenty minutes, but rolled her hips around to take him deeper inside her every chance she got. He was incredible, fire and ice mixed into one, burning and freezing her in alternating patterns from the inside out. 

“Who makes you feel so good?” he demanded, though his voice was broken.

“Y-you do, Matt. Oh, shi-it,” Rey whined, her head falling back, tits bouncing as she worked herself up and down his cock. She hardly even realized the cameras were there, drawing her right hand up to her mouth to suck on her first two fingers, before slicking them against her clit again. 

“Yeah, you love fucking your step-brother, don’t you?” One of his hands came down on her left asscheek and she straightened, eyes widening in shock. Her body tightened around his dick, pulling a groan from his lips. 

“Yeah, yeah fuck yeah, I do.” Her upper thighs ached, her abs a close second, but  _ fuck all  _ it was still so damn good. 

“Then say it.” He was grinning, she could tell by the inflection in his voice. When she whimpered, not saying anything, he growled and held her hips down atop his dick with one hand, as the other drew her face back around to look at him. “I said  _ say it _ . I dare you.” He squeezed her jaw in his hand, his eyes dark, and she whimpered once more. 

“I love fucking my step-brother,” she gasped, while his hips bucked upwards, not allowing her to move but rather doing all the work for her. It was too much, too damn good, and she was going to come again if he kept it up--. 

“Say it louder.” He slapped her ass once again, causing her to jolt. 

“I love fucking my step-brother!” 

With a snarl, he shoved her forward so that her front hit the bed, hands coming out to catch herself, as he fucked her from behind with a sort of reckless abandon that she only knew when he was feeling possessive as all get out, or they were doing a scene. She loved it, loved how it felt as though he was knocking her bones out of position, how the fat head of his dick hit her g-spot with every other thrust, whiting out her vision behind her eyes. He reached over her to take hold of her wrists and tugged her back by them, using them as a sort of leash with which he could pull her back. 

It was easy for her body to go limp in his grip, for her head to loll forward and lean back, her lips parted in an easy smile as she moaned and keened, pleasure spiking her veins and making her far more compliant than ever. Her orgasm passed in a flash of white and pure sensation, her face screwing up as her body went tense--and then relaxed even further than before. 

Kylo didn’t last longer after that, coming with a shout as his hips pressed up right against her ass. She felt him spurt within her and released a long, low, guttural moan at the sensation. It echoed in her ears as she looked back to see him parting her cunt lips to watch the come trickle out of her and drip onto the bed. He caught a couple beads of it on his tongue, and spent the next ten minutes cleaning her out once more. She hardly even heard Baz call “Cut!” 

 

\--

 

The DVD was sent to them a little over a month after they’d finished shooting it, a handwritten note of thanks from Baz on the front. She promised it wasn’t Sex Wars VII, but she hoped they ended up enjoying it as much as she did working on it. Rey grinned as she popped it into the DVD player in the living room, before backing up to sit on Kylo’s lap, one arm draped around his shoulders, his right hand scratching her back gently. 

“You ready for this?” she smirked as she watched the credits begin to roll, feeling him laugh quietly beneath her. 

“I think you’re ready enough for both of us.” 

 


End file.
